Family Hurts
by artzydancer234
Summary: The adventures of being related to the feared and all-powerful leader of Team Rocket, mainly being the granddaughter that he never wanted or expected. Meet Keeran, the girl who is exactly what Giovanni didn't want.  Rating may change for later chapters.
1. My beginning

Warning: I do not own or claim to own Pokemon or any of the original characters from the show in any way shape or form. My own OC's are mine though, sorry.

Well, here's the start of my second story, hopefully much better written then the first. Enjoy and review please!

* * *

><p><p>

Even since I was little I was told the same story by my governess.

I was a mistake.

My father had been a promising man, trained and taught by the best there were out there. Silver Sakaki had been a genius, an entirely EVIL genius of a new level. His wife and my mother, Rachel Sakaki had been a rocket grunt turned commander that caught his eye by chance. The two together had the brains and brawn to change the world and bring Team Rocket into the next millennium and take over the world. My grandfather couldn't wait to turn over command to them, to watch his creation change and grow to what he knew would be more than he could ever imagine.

Then I was born.

I was never supposed to happen. My mother was supposed to be barren, never to have kids. So they didn't worry about it. They just assumed that one day they would adopt and that would be the end of the whole family situation. Until Rachel got pregnant, and when she became pregnant she became SOFT. She no longer had the heart to continue her job. She became completely focused on the life growing inside her. My father became attentive to her and only her. At her beck and call no matter where he was or what he was doing he would drop whatever it was and be at her side.

That did not go over well with Giovanni.

Giovanni's star pupil and his prodigy were fawning over the small life that hadn't even come into the world yet. The all-powerful leader of Team Rocket was powerless for once though. How could he tear the small family apart when it was the future of his greatest creation? So he waited, waited 9 long months for the birth of the next generation on Team Rocket to be born.

And I was born, and I was hated.

I wasn't what everyone expected. I was expected to be a strong baby, but I barely lived through my first night on earth. I was expected to have my families' dark features, yet instead of dark brown eyes and black hair I was born with bright red hair and green hazel eyes. I was expected to be menacing even as a baby, yet I was soft and gentle and cute. So they all frowned at me, before I could even understand what a frown meant or say my first word. For years the only love I received was from my parents.

And that was all I needed.


	2. Our tears

Warning: I do not own or claim to own Pokemon or any of the original characters from the show in any way shape or form. My own OC's are mine though, sorry.

Second Chapter! we're starting to move, soon up will be a short arc of Keeran at 5 and what she experiences in the weeks surrounding her 5th birthday. until then though, she's still four.

* * *

><p><p>

The biggest tragedy of my young life happened when I was four.

Both my mom and dad were leaving for a mission for the first time ever. Now, that's not to say I had never had a babysitter before, usually a grunt got babysitting duty as punishment, but usually one or both of my parents were still in the complex if I needed them for something my bored and unknowledgeable babysitter didn't know about. For the first time since my birth though both my parents were leaving for a mission though, so that meant it was just my babysitters and grandpa.

And grandpa Giovanni was the last person I wanted to go to for help. The only reason I went to him is when I messed something up so badly that everything became complete chaos, and even then whatever babysitter I had went to him, not me. Those were probably the only times he was anywhere near proud of me. Like when I was 3 and I caused a charizard to burn down a poke center near his gym. It was funny afterword since no one was hurt, but that's another story I might tell some other time.

No, both my parents had left, and neither one would return.

It was a simple re-con mission. Go to a volcano in Kanto, disturb the areas Pokémon, take data and observe, and cause some random chaos, then return home and wait for the results to see if they differed from the last time Team Rocket was there.

Except it didn't go as planned.

The volcano erupted.

And my parents, the only people in the world who really truly loved me died.

That was the only time I ever saw my grandpa falter.

I was surprised to find him in my room, it was far past my bed time and I had gone to sleep like the good little angel that I was. He had woken me; the light through the door when he entered was enough to wake me. I was waiting for my mom and dad to come home and give my proper good night hugs and kisses. I sat up as he sat down, sitting on the edge of my bed, his back to me.

I remember every word of our conversation.

"Grandpa?" I had asked, confused. The man never came to my room if my parents weren't there.

"Their gone." He had stated, as if that were enough to make a four year old fully grasp the situation.

Who's gone?" I had asked innocently. Then he finally turned to face me. He looked older than he had ever appeared before. Every wrinkle, every line was accented in the dim light of the room as he fully made me understand. He handed me a set of rings on a chain. I knew those rings.

They were my parents' rings.

I took the rings on their chain carefully in my tiny hands in wonder. Mom said she kept them on no matter where she went beside on missions and even then she wore them on a chain around her neck. Daddy always kept his rings on too unless on a mission, and then he gave them to mom to hold onto until the mission was over. I had noticed it and knew it even at four years old; it was as set in stone as it was that grandpa never came to my room for anything good happening to me.

This time was no different.

"A Pidgeot, I mean Midge," He had adapted, using the name I knew my father's favorite Pokémon by. "Flew here just an hour ago with these, She barely made it back. Everyone that went on that mission with Rachel and Silver is gone." He attempted to explain, fumbling over his words so that I could try and understand.

"Gone? Gone for a little bit longer? Or a long time longer?" I asked, still confused as to what he was trying to tell me.

"No Keeran, they won't be gone for a little longer, or a long time longer. Your mom and dad, my Rachel and Silver aren't coming back. They are gone forever. We'll never see them again. It's just you and me now." He told me, looking away from me and in the opposite direction, out my window into the dark moonless sky.

I soaked in what he had said, finally getting it as I started to cry. "Their dead." I brutally stated as only a child could as I crawled out from under my covers and onto his lap when he didn't answer. "Grandpa? Their dead forever and their not coming back." I had stated, sobbing so hard that I could only just barely be understood.

"That's right." He had answered, holding me for maybe the fifth time in my life, rocking me as I cried and he watched out the window. He may not know it but I saw his tears. They were few, and far in between, but they were tears.

And he cried.


	3. The Challenge

Warning: I do not own or claim to own Pokemon or any of the original characters from the show in any way shape or form. My own OC's are mine though, sorry.

* * *

><p>From that day on I never saw the man who had sat in my room with me. It was from then on always the grumpy, menacing, all-powerful man I had come to know every other day of my life. His soft moments were rare, but nice.<p>

The best gift I ever got was from him.

I was five, my governess was a wreck, and I had run of the place. All the grunts were scared of me along with the majority of the higher ups. Not because I was mean, oh gosh no I was still the perfect little angel I had been a year ago, but after my parents death the slightest little things could cause me to cry, and even though grandpa Giovanni didn't particularly pay attention to me I was his, and no one who made what was his cry got away with it.

And so I didn't have many friends. Grunts never brought their kids or siblings for me to play with, it was against the rules, and the higher ups kept their kids to themselves. Being known part time as the elusive granddaughter of the unbeatable gym leader Giovanni didn't really help much either. Kids were scared of me, most adults were too.

So I was alone.

Two weeks before my fifth birthday I remember going to my grandpa's office. He was in an important meeting of course but let me sit in anyway. I had recently caused a grunt to do something right and get promoted and I was sure I was going to be lectured for helping people get ahead of me in life. So like the goody two shoes I was I sat and waited patiently for the meeting to end.

"Keeran" he said, not so much stating as commanding me to his side as he stood. I jumped off my chair and stood next to him, waiting for what he would say. "Come, we have somewhere to be." He finished, walking out of the room. I quickly followed, having a hard time keeping up with his long strides. Finally we arrived to a room I had never been to before. It was huge and warm and inviting. The walls were lined with shelves, which were lined in fabric and cushions for the eggs that sat on them behind the glass doors that covered the front of each shelf.

"This is egg room 207. These Pokémon are all eggs right now as you can see. These Pokémon all happen to be from the Sinnoh region. You are allowed to pick one as your birthday present." Grandpa had said, stopping at a bin in the middle of the room that grunts were emptying onto the shelves.

"I can have any egg from here that I want?" I had questioned, looking around the room in awe.

"Yes, but there is one Pokémon I think you will enjoy the best out of any in this room." He stated, reaching into the bin in front of him and pulling out an egg in a container. It wasn't particularly bright or shiny or anything, but I knew that he had picked it for me. The cushion the egg sat in was green, my current favorite color, with a large green and blue bow attached to the top of the case. Through the cases glass I could see a white and blue egg, with two small yellow dots on it.

"What is it grandpa?" I asked, excited. "You have to tell me what kind of Pokémon it is grandpa! It's cheating if you don't!" I explained, reaching excitedly for the case. He lifted it a little more until it was just slightly out of my reach.

"Ah, but you see it would be cheating if I told you granddaughter. If you can tell me what kind of Pokémon it is then I will give it to you early. If not then you must wait until your birthday for your present." He explained. I opened my mouth to ask another question before he cut me off. "And no, the grunts will not give you the answer, they have been ordered not to." That was the first challenge he had ever given me, and I was ready to meet it head on.

* * *

><p>artzy: Well that's the next installment there folks. No battle or anything yet but Giovanni is starting to train his granddaughter you could say with his challenge. Thanks for reading and please review so I know if you guys like it or not.<p> 


	4. The Answer

Warning: I do not own or claim to own Pokemon or any of the original characters from the show in any way shape or form. My own OC's are mine though, sorry.

* * *

><p>In about a week I thought I had my answer. It wouldn't have taken as long if the grunts hadn't kept kicking me out of the library saying that the books there were for grownups. Silly grunts, they would get their punishment for making me wait so long for my birthday present later when me and my Pokémon were so strong that they could never defeat us!<p>

After carefully consulting the many books in the library focusing on Sinnoh's Pokémon I finally came to a conclusion. It had to be a Pachirisu. There was no other possible option for the egg. Even looking at Pokémon from all over the world there was no other option that worked as well as it being a pachirisu egg.

Which excited me.

I was going to prove to grandpa Giovanni that I was able to do something right. That and I had wanted a pachirisu ever since I first saw one. And even better, I was going to be able to hatch the baby! We would be inseparable, maybe it would even hatch on my birthday! I was so excited!

If only I knew the real surprise that awaited me.

I finally had arrived at grandpa Giovanni's study. He didn't like to work in his office when there weren't grunts around, he preferred his comfy study. I quickly knocked before entering the room and seeing his top commanders and him around a table with cards.

"Um…Is now an ok time Grandpa Giovanni?" I had quietly asked after sneaking over to the table and tugging on his sleeve.

"Now is a fine time I guess, Now what did you need Granddaughter?" He asked, laying his cards flat on the table so the others couldn't see before patting his knee. I quickly climbed up with his help, his hand remaining on my back to keep me steady on his knee.

"I figured out what Pokémon the egg is going to be grandpa Giovanni." I told him, smiling. "Oh really?" He asked, picking up his cards again. "Yup! Use that card Grandpa, that one will beat them!" I commented, pointing to the card displaying a Charizard with a king's crown. "But I figured it out; the Pokémon in the egg is going to be a pachirisu! It is right? Please?" I begged, bouncing on his knee in excitement.

"Wow, I didn't think she was going to figure it out so soon." A blue haired man across the table said, laying down a card. "I even had my grunts kicking her out of the library." He continued. "That wasn't nice!" I yelled, frowning. "I had to lie in order for them to let me in!" I announced. "In fact…" I began, only to be cut off by a loud meow.

I looked down to see grandpa's Persian staring at me expectedly. With a quick hop I was off of grandpa Giovanni's lap and petting the cat like creature.

"Brook please send someone with Keeran's birthday present." Grandpa Giovanni announced, laying the card I had told him to and of course, winning when the table let out a low moan of defeat. "Sure boss, in fact I'll go get the dark princess her present myself." The blue haired man announced, standing up and leaving the room.

"I was right?" I asked, accidently pulling a little too hard as I pet Persian, but the Pokémon didn't even flinch. After my rough handling of the pore creatures' fur as a baby this was nothing. Instead the creature purred under my fingertips.

"Yes Keeran, you were." Grandpa Giovanni said, standing from the table of grumbling commanders, all complaining that he always won because of his lucky little kid. "In fact here is Brook now with your present." He said as Brook walked in and handed me the egg I had worked so hard to get.

"Princess" he addressed, letting go of the egg as I took ahold of it.

"Thank you Brook. Thank you Grandpa Giovanni." I answered sleepily, holding the egg to my chest. It was warm as I held it close and Persian helped me stand as I yawned.

"I think someone's ready for bed." Brook stated, looking at the clock. It was far past my bed time, almost midnight. Grandpa Giovanni carefully picked me up, cradling me in his arms.

"Time for bed Keeran." He announced, carrying me from the room and to my own a few doors away. He dismissed my governess as we entered the room, setting me down on the bed as Persian leaped up to join me. "Set your egg next to Persian while we put your pajamas on please?" He asked. I did as asked and soon was tucked in holding my egg in my arms.

"Goodnight granddaughter." He said, leaning down to kiss me on the forehead.

"Goodnight Grandpa."

* * *

><p>And there is chapter four!I hope your all enjoying it so far! So this is going to be one of Giovanni's last tender moments for a while. Actually he's going to be kind of nice at Keeran's birthday party next chapter and then the two will be getting down to work.<p>

Well, please review and let me know anything! Even if it's just to say hi!


	5. Our Tantrum

Warning: I do not own or claim to own Pokemon or any of the original characters from the show in any way shape or form. My own OC's are mine though, sorry.

* * *

><p>"Grandpa! Grandpa, grandpa, grandpa!" I yelled, running through the halls as Persian and my governess gave chase. "Move it you low ranking sleazy buneary!" I yelled, grunts rushing to move out of my way as I pushed past them and to Grandpa Giovanni's real office. Not his comfy, woody, dark study, but his cold, metal, industrial office that he held most of his meetings in.<p>

I quickly came to a stop as the grunts guarding the door didn't move. "Open the door now." I commanded, holding my cracking and trembling egg to my chest, my serious face displayed for the world. "Sorry kid, go play somewhere else. Boss is too busy right now to play with you." The guard stated, a second guard laughing as the first smiled.

Well, I wasn't a bad kid, so when I threw a temper tantrum it got ugly. By the time Persian and my governess had caught up the first guard was on the floor holding his leg which we would later learn I had broken. In the next thirty seconds it took for my grandpa and his advisors to get to and open the door the other guard and my governess were also on the floor watching in awe as I kicked and screamed while Persian held me above the floor by the seat of my pants, looking as worried as a Pokémon with a mouth full of human child could. My egg somehow was still clutched tight to my chest as it rocked and moved itself, in fact the egg looked like it was having its own temper tantrum as it swayed and glowed in my tiny arms, threatening to jump out of them at any second.

"What is the meaning of this?" Brook demanded as Persian walked up and dropped me at my grandpa's feet and I burst into tears. "And why are the governess, and grunts 2587 and 698 lying around when obviously they're not doing their job?" Brook added fiercely. "She just came out of nowhere sir; I think she broke 2587 leg sir. And the governess was bit and I think she broke my wrist sir." The grunt who was earlier called 698 reported.

"Why did you do this Keeran? You hurt at least three people today." Grandpa Giovanni addressed, picking me up. "It's not nice to actually hurt people when they didn't deserve it or weren't in your way." He said as I sobbed. "Now tell me, what has the birthday girl crying?"

"I broke it, and she said that that meant that the baby Pokémon was dead and I knew you would know what to do because it was all shaky and glowed and I didn't want my baby Pokémon to be dead and I knew that you would know what to do to make it alive again and so I ran away and she and Persian chased me, and the grunts were in my way so I called them low ranking sleazy bunearies and then they told me that you were too busy but you always say that if it's an absolute emergency that I could come get you and interrupt you from anything and I thought this counted but they still wouldn't let me in and I don't want my baby Pokémon to be dead!" I shot out all in one long breathe before collapsing into his chest to cry. He simply rubbed circles into my back and waited for me to catch my breath as the group in his office looked on in amazement.

"Keeran." "Yes grandpa Giovanni?" "There is no need for you or your egg to throw a tantrum dearest." "What?" "It's not dying it's just hatching my dear."

* * *

><p>There's our next installment, sorry it took so long, things have been crazy around my house recently. Enjoy and review please!<p> 


	6. My Shattering

Warning: I do not own or claim to own Pokemon or any of the original characters from the show in any way shape or form. My own OC's are mine though, sorry.

Here we go with Chapter 6, this one's a little darker then those before but here we go. Please review!

* * *

><p>"Little boss, it's time to go see the big boss." The grunt told me, looking uncomfortable at his position in my doorway as Nidoqueen walked around the room. Even since hurting my governess she had been assigned to the task since Grandfather didn't battle much anymore. She seemed to enjoy it, though I just assumed that she liked being out of her pokeball. It didn't matter much to me though, it was someone to talk to without having to worry if they would tell grandfather or betray me.<p>

"Just a minute." I told the grunt, my back still to him as I looked at myself in the mirror. I wore a white dress with matching shoes and a bow in my hair. Moss, my Pachirisu sat on top of the full length mirror, chattering a mile a minute which Nidoqueen answered every once in a while. I reached to my dresser, taking the white bag from its spot and sliding it over my shoulder. It only help one thing, Pachirisu's pokeball, but it was enough for me.

"I'm ready now. Thank you for waiting." I told the grunt with a smile.

"If you'll follow me little boss." He said, leading the way out of the room and into the inner workings of the hide out. I followed, Nidoqueen lumbering behind me as moss ran circles around us, chattering all the while. Soon we were in a room I had never been to before, lined in vats and tubes, wires hanging from the ceiling as machines beeped and scientists ran around tending to them. In the middle of the chaos stood my grandfather, tall and proud with Nidoking on one side and Persian the other.

"Boss." the grunt stated with a bow.

"Dismissed." He answered, the grunt running off at his command. "Come closer Keeran."

I did as he urged, silently going to his side as he laid a hand on my shoulder. "What is this place?" I asked, curiosity taking over my feel of uneasiness.

"This is the future of team rocket, each and every one of them." He explained with a grin.

"But what are they?" I demanded again, still confused.

"Come look and see." He said, leading me to one of the vats as a scientist ran away from it. I could hear the pokemon follow us as grandfather opened a window on the vat and I peered inside. For a moment all I could see was murky water, then suddenly something slammed into the glass and stayed there, forcing me to jump back into Nidoqueen as grandfather chuckled.

"What, what is it?" I asked, clinging to Nidoqueens hand but unable to tear my eyes away from the form in the tank window.

"That my dear is a pokemon, a Shuppet to be exact, a ghost pokemon. Isn't it magnificent?" he asked. I carefully observed the pokemon, noticing the faint scar between its eyes, making it look as though a third eye might rest there.

"What is it doing in there?" I asked, morbid curiosity bringing me closer to the window once again.

"We're borrowing its energy, its ghostly powers, in order to conduct some experiments. Legend says that ghost pokemon can access another world. One like ours, but different, one that usually only those who die can reach. Using this, we could have ultimate power, maybe even that which to bring back the dead. Those who can harness this power can be gods among men." He explained, becoming lost in his plans.

"To bring back mom and dad?" I asked, hopeful.

"No, it's too late for them. They have been gone to long, their bodies gone. No, not Silver and Rachel, but others." He told me.

"But that's not fair." I plainly stated, drawing his attention back to me.

"Life is not fair." He answered cruelly, frowning at me. I was silent, staring at the ghost pokemon in the tank who repeatedly banged against it.

"Let it go." I demanded, turning angerly to my grandfather.

"What?" he demanded in return, eyes trained on me.

"I said let him go, let them all go, you can't do this to pokemon!" I explained. "You told me that pokemon were our friends."

"I also told you that pokemon were here to help us gain, this is how the pokemon are helping us gain." He answered as we started to draw attention.

"You're always saying things that don't make sense! You never make sense." I accused. "You say their our friends but you hurt them, you say you'll bring people back to life but you won't bring mom and dad back. You say that ghost pokemon can go to another world but their still trapped here in your dumb tubs, dying and you won't do anything." I screeched, stomping my foot.

"Your out of line." He announced, silencing me, or at least attempting to.

"No, you're out of line." I answered.

"Pokemon our friends, we're supposed to be nice to them, not meanies." I told him, the room growing completely silent except for the odd buzz of a machine.

"Your wrong Keeran, you need to get that straight this instant. You need to straighten yourself out now." He threatened.

"No! Your out of line, you need to straighten yourself out, you…" my words fell silent as his hand whipped across my face. The room was frozen in shock for a minute before I started crying.

"Be quiet for once." He demanded but I didn't stop, even when he grabbed me by the front of my dress and lifted me up to his level, shaking me as he ordered to me to stop. I didn't stop though, I couldn't.

"Get her out of my sight." He announced, throwing me. I flinched as I hit armor, feeling the pokemons hands close around me before I could fall to the floor. I felt moss curl up on my stomach, sitting still for the first time I could remember since he had hatched.

All I could do was cry though, cry as my five year old mind shattered at my grandfather's true cruelty, at the evil I had taken for granted every day of my life. I cried for the people and pokemon he had hurt. Mostly though I cried for myself, knowing I would never escape the evil I had been born into.


End file.
